One Of Them
by Sketty24
Summary: Erik Lensherr has become what he hated so passionately, living the life he never wished to have. At a time where he has lost everything, old alliances are reformed as a human Mystique returns with the news that a 'sinister' mutant is following her. X3
1. Broken Old Man

**  
Chapter 1**

He blended in easily. Too easily. There was nothing about him, which stood out of place as he sat at his chess table playing a single man game. Erik Lensherr stared down at the chess pieces that were positioned in front of him, waiting for him to make the next move. He hesitated in his actions, spending a moment to sit and listen to the activity around him in the park. He could hear children's laughter, the sounds of a basketball being dribbled across the nearby court. The men on the table behind him were having a feud over an illegal move. Erik raised his head slowly to stare across the rolling lawns of the park, the evening glorious and warm. But he was sat huddled in a thick coat, the collar turned up and a scruffy flat cap pulled low over his head. He didn't want to be recognised. Not that that was likely, for now he looked like a broken old man. But a broken old man he was. He was a survivor of many things, but he had lost many things. Now it was highly unlikely he could be identified as the mutant tyrant Magneto.

No, now he was a human. He was one of them. The very thought filled him with a sickening dread as he had become what he hated so passionately. He hated his new way of life, getting up every day to the sounds of the radio, strolling through the park to buy a morning newspaper, coming back home to settle with a hot cup of coffee and the daytime television to wile away the hours. He hated it. He hated how simple his life had become. He hated every damning second of it. Erik clenched his fist tightly as he released a low and steady breath out of his nose. He extended his hand across the chess table to locate the black king. It was metal, but he couldn't sense it like he used to. Perhaps it was a foolish wish, a desperation that he would never grow out of as he hovered his hand across the king. He willed for it to move, focusing every thought and every bit of energy he had into making that chess piece move to it's next square. Ever so slightly, the piece swayed before falling still. Erik stared at it, the piece glinting serenely in the evening sunlight. Had that been a trick of the eye?

Erik leant in towards the piece, picking it up in his rough calloused fingers as he caressed the cool metal with need. It would never feel the same again. He quietly closed his hand around the chess piece, glancing around the area before he stood to his feet. Pulling his cap lower over his forehead, he strode away from his chess table, brushing by people without a word. He continued to hold the cold chess piece tightly in his hand, his yearning still burning through him. He speeded up, meeting the busy road where he stopped at the red 'stop' sign on the pedestrian crossing. He glanced either side of him, watching the business commuters with disdain as they stared ahead without any acknowledgement for who he was. The green man flashed on, and he set off across the road with the public. He pushed himself faster, getting out of the crowd that was surrounding him like a deadly smog.

His breaths were becoming panicky, his hands tightened over the black king as he gasped, eyes staring around him as people walked towards him fast, swinging briefcases, talking on mobile phones. He turned, staring at the backs of the passer-bys as he panted. He hated it.

He couldn't stand it.

"Ugh!" He had forcefully bumped into someone, staggering backwards and hitting the floor heavily. He blinked slowly, then peering up at the man stood before him.

"Watch it," came the crude voice. The suited man threw him a filthy look before he straightened his pristine suit and strode off.

Erik gritted his teeth angrily. How dare he. How dare anyone speak to him like he was a lesser being. His hand tightened over the chess piece. "Sir, are you alright?" a woman crouched down besides him, hurriedly pushing blonde hair from her face as she watched Erik with concern. "Let me help you up." She eased her arms around Erik and pulled him to his feet. "Some people have no respect for the elderly," she said in distaste, glancing over her shoulder at the man who had left Erik grounded.

As she looked back round, Erik was hurrying off ahead, pushing through the crowds angrily. Elderly. How could he be seen as a weak old man? He wasn't. He would never be! He reached his apartment building, hurrying up the staircase as he fumbled for his keys from his coat pocket. He hated it. He _wasn't_ human. His hands shook on the metal keys, which jangled tauntingly. He shoved the key into the keyhole, his trembling fingers wrenching the door open as he stumbled inside his apartment. He slammed the door shut, locking the catch as he panted heavily. He leant back against the door, his eyes closing.

"Hello Erik," came a soft voice. Erik lifted his head his eyes flying open to stare at the figure stood at the window. The words were smooth and tantalising, playing a distinct stress on his real name.

The black-haired woman turned to face him, dark eyes flickering with hints of hatred. Mystique. Her pale form was tightly clothed in a business suit, which fitted to her voluptuous frame. Ebony strands hung mesmerisingly over her eyes, which remained striking even without the blazing amber they had once been. It appeared the human life was treating her much better than Erik, who had nowhere to go since his downfall. The best he could afford was a rundown apartment in San Francisco; he struggled to put food on the table, for his only money came from the bets he played at chess tables where he would win mediocre amounts.

"Raven," he replied, using her own name in return. She flashed him a small smile with those full dark lips, but it wasn't welcoming. It was jeering. Her eyes sparkled with laughter. But even so.. he could see bitter anger in their depths. "How did you get in?"

"Losing my powers didn't mean I lost all my skills," she told him quietly, turning her back on him and facing the large window. She stared out at the distant Golden Gate Bridge that was in early construction stages as it was rebuilt.

Erik watched her, slowly pushing himself off the door. "Why are you here?"

"My, my. Aren't we full of questions?" She didn't look round at him, but Erik could hear the wicked satisfaction in her voice. He was the weaker one now. His face flinched as he struggled to hold down his anger at that realisation.

Erik dropped his keys on the kitchen worktop, then striding towards her. "Get out, Raven. There's nothing here for you."

Raven turned her head slowly to regard the man besides her. Her eyes flashed gently with a flicker of fiery anger. "I demand answers," she told him coolly.

"You demand nothing of me," Erik retorted sharply.

But Raven pressed on regardless. "How does it feel, Erik? How does it feel to be one of them?" Her eyes glared at him, full of challenge.

"You know yourself."

She leant in slowly, her young face full of vindictive pleasure as she whispered out her words, acid tongue caressing every syllable. "You hate it."

"Is that all you've come here for?" he snapped harshly, his grey eyes staring at her. "To come and ridicule what I have become?"

"You left me in that prison convoy at a time when I need you most, Erik," she told him abruptly. There was no laughter left in her face or voice as she spoke now. "I sacrificed my gift for you, then you walk away and leave me with nothing!"

Erik narrowed his eyes as he watched her. "It doesn't look like the human life is treating you all that badly."

"No. I have skills Erik, skills that businesses pay highly for. The computing industry is a well-paid business, but I don't prefer it Erik. I don't want that."

"Then what do you want?" he had shouted this question at her, his blazing eyes searching her smooth face. "I have nothing, Raven! Nothing! I've lost everything!"

For a moment, he thought he saw tears forming in her dark eyes, but he sure it wasn't the case. "I want to know the truth, Erik. Is that all I have ever been to you? A pawn in your on-going game of chess?"

"Raven," he said softly. "You became what I was fighting against. I couldn't have you stand alongside me anymore. It was the right thing to do."

"For you!" she cried, her hands now gripping the front of his scruffy tartan jacket. "Not for me!"

He slowly lifted a hand to prise her tight grip off his clothing. "There is nothing more for me to say," he whispered. "You got your revenge when you told the Government my plans."

"You fool!" she exclaimed as she stared at him with shining eyes. "I was on your side even then! Why do you think Jamie Maddox was missing at Alcatraz! He came to find me, Erik. Together we decided to plant a decoy for the soldiers to give you the time you needed at Alcatraz."

Erik's eyes widened slowly as he gazed at her. "What?" he said softly.

"You idiot," muttered Raven weakly as she released him, turning to the window. "I've always been on your side, Erik. I've always been there for you. You haven't lost everything. You've still got me," she slowly looked across to him.

"My dear," he said softly as he place a hand on her arm. What was he feeling? Was it hope? Guilt? He squeezed her arm gently before he turned his head to stare out across San Francisco Bay. Somehow, he didn't feel quite so angry anymore, quite so hopeless. "Do you have somewhere to stay for the night?" Raven shook her head mutely, eventually turning her eyes back upon Erik. "You may stay here," he said softly. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"Perhaps I should tell you now," she began quietly, "before it's too late." She twisted herself to face him, her dark eyes regarding him intently as she spoke. "There's another reason why I'm here," she said. "A mutant has been tracking me for a few days now. I've no idea who they are, or what they want."

Erik frowned as he watched her. "Where did you last see them?"

"New York."

"Then, it appears we have the head start, my dear."

"We?" asked Raven, a flicker of a smile crossing her devilish lips.

Erik nodded his head slowly, his eyes showing signs of life for the first time in weeks. "It has always been 'we'."

* * *

I hope you like the first chapter! More is to come, most certainly for I have a detailed plot planned for this story!


	2. His and Hers

**Chapter 2**

The lumpy couch didn't suit Erik at all. Raven had protested, insisted that he could have the bed, but he didn't allow that. He felt she deserved a good night's sleep, more so than him. The apartment around him was in blackness, the sounds of traffic sounding through from the road below. He watched the ceiling blankly, eyes tracing the repetitive beam of light which glided across the ceiling before the strip disappeared as the car outside passed. But it wasn't long before another drove by, and that light started all over again. A low sigh exhaled from his lips, a hand rising to massage his aching eyes.

True, he yearned for sleep, but it wasn't coming. He rubbed his stubbly jaw with his knuckle, drifting off into thoughts once more. Contemplating over who this person was who was following Raven and why. What made Raven decide to try and find him? How come she still stuck by him after he did the worst to her? He blinked and looked up over the top of his couch when he heard the door of his bedroom open. Raven was stood there, rather loosely clothed in silky indigo dressing gown that hung off her curvaceous form haphazardly. She had the appearance of someone who had quickly got themselves out of bed, but still managed to look alluring. The neck rested wide on her shoulders, the short hem gracing her thighs. He regarded her with a slow sweep of his eyes before he settled his head back on the armrest, clearing his throat.

"Can't sleep?" he asked the blackness. She pushed forward from the doorframe moving along with a tiredly trudging grace towards his kitchen area that gave him his answer. His eyes followed her stealthily. "I wasn't aware you brought other clothes," he said, noting her night attire.

Raven had stopped at his sink, filling up a glass of water. She peered over at him through tousled strands of black hair before she shook them out of her face, bringing the glass to her lips. She took a slow sip, then leaning back on the worktop. "I came prepared," she told him quietly. "My suitcase was already in your bedroom when you got in."

Erik merely smiled to himself knowingly, continuing to watch her. Raven took another sip from the glass of water, bringing it from her lips to nurse it in her folded arms. She turned her head to stare out of the large windows that overlooked San Francisco Bay, bringing one leg up to rest the underside of her foot on the cupboard door behind her. The action caused her silken dressing gown to split open a little more prominently – and it was already shorter than knee-length. Erik came to the conclusion she was as carefree about her body as she was when she was blue-skinned. So used to walking around naked, modesty wasn't well kept when it came to Raven.

It was peculiar how he had spent years alongside a naked woman, and never really noticed how bare she really was. Yet now, when she was covered and revealing small amounts, it was all the more prominent. He scolded himself in his head, eyes turning to the ceiling. "Why can't you sleep?" he asked the ceiling.

"Why can't you?" she shot back without missing a beat. He glanced over to her, noting the same sultry smirk on her lips that he recognised even now.

He tightened his folded arms against his chest, continuing to lie awkwardly on the two-seater. He was also still in his day clothes – not a comfortable night. "I'm thinking," he replied, breathing out a steady sigh.

Raven inclined her head at him in response. "Bingo." He glanced back over to her to see that she had gone back to her glass of water. Becoming increasingly negligent, the top of her dressing gown was now becoming slack. She placed the empty glass down on the stainless steel draining board with a sharp sound. His eyes quickly snapped to her face to find her looking straight at him. "Oh, good. You remember where my face is?" Erik's eyebrows rose at this remark. He didn't even have chance to respond when Raven rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "I have got clothes on underneath," she assured him with a hiked brow as she pushed forth from the kitchen counter and retreated her steps back towards his bedroom.

Once more, Erik's eyes followed her path, "Of course," he answered to show he didn't doubt her.

Just as Raven reached her bedroom door, she took hold of the top of her dressing grown, and with her back to him, she promptly pulled the top down to her waist to expose her naked back to him. "Oops, I lied," she said casually as she continued into the room and kicked the door shut with her heel. Just as the door closed to, he caught her glancing over her shoulder with a burning smirk erotically crafted on her plump lips.

"Hm," Erik commented to the ceiling as he blinked. He smirked a little, however.

His Mystique was well and truly back.

* * *

Erik woke the next morning to the sound of a running shower. He blinked his eyes slowly, which felt just as bad as before he fell to sleep. He breathed out a groan, sitting up on the couch and staring out at the window to see the glorious sunshine beat down over the stretch of water. He stood up from the couch, glancing over to the closed bathroom door. He wanted to have a wash and a shave and waking up to having a woman hogging the bathroom wasn't something he was used to. He meandered to his bedroom to see that Raven had made his bed and left the room tidy for him. With a satisfied little nod he headed towards the kitchen, preparing himself a cup of coffee.

The coffee was made and half-drunk, and Erik was staring at the shower door moodily. He checked the clock on his wall. 10.25. She had been in there for twenty minutes. He knocked back the rest of his coffee, placing the empty mug next to his plate of warm toast. He then skulked over to the bathroom door where he rapped on the surface smartly with his knuckle. "Raven?"

There was a quiet shuffle before the door opened and a damp Raven flashed him a smile. "Morning," she said pleasantly, slipping by him clad in naught but a white bath towel. He turned, staring at her and her nerve.

"You're turning more human every day," he told her quietly.

"Can't a girl enjoy a shower?" asked Raven with a challenging lift of her brow.

Erik folded his arms as he regarded her with a curious eye. "Raven, are you often going to wander around my apartment wearing as little as possible all the time?"

The same smile spread across her lips again, "Of course," she answered simply. "I could wear even less if you wanted."

Erik raised a hand in indication that she didn't need to, "Raven, it's 10.30, let me wake up first."

"Aw," said Raven softly, her lips pouting, "he's going soft in his old age." She disappeared off across the room before he could reply with the exclamation. "Hey, you made me toast!" Her smile remained as she peered over at him through dripping strands of black – it was further evidence he going soft. Clearly.

Erik just mouthed silent words at her before he shook his head in disbelief and headed into the bathroom, promptly locking the door behind him.

Raven smirked as she helped herself to the toast, their teasing but affable nature back as it used to be. Even still having their moments in which harmless flirtation was tossed back and forth and Raven left Erik speechless. This was how it was when it was just these two, without the rest of the Brotherhood present. This was their relationship. She licked butter from her fingers with a smile. It was back how it should be.

Her Magneto was well and truly back.

Now all they both needed were their powers.

* * *

An update! Not much happening yet, but it's getting their pair back together and showing what their relationshp is really like behind closed doors! More to come, so keep an eye out. Please leave a review.


	3. A Cure for the Cured

**Chapter 3**

Darkness was about the apartment once more. Raven was in Erik's bed for a second night, but found her sleep difficult to come by as before. The day had been quiet to say the least; with Erik refusing to leave the house now he had company indoors. Raven didn't mind, but she didn't think she could stay cooped up for too much longer.

The knowledge that someone was tracking her made Raven uneasy, particularly because the follower was a mutant and now she was nothing but a human. She gripped the bed covers tightly with an undeniable stab of anger at this. To this day it was still painful to be aware of what she once was and what she had now become. Breathing out a steady sigh, Raven rolled onto her back, contemplating getting up and seeing if Erik was awake too. She had only just got to her feet and in the process of tying her dressing gown about her naked form when she heard a distinct rattle. She frowned, looking around the blackness of the bedroom before her eyes moved to the door automatically, "Erik?" she called.

The noise sounded again, causing Raven to pursue towards the bedroom window cautiously. She had hardly taken a step when the glass of the window smashed and a dark figured swept through with dignified ease. Raven gave a sharp gasp at the broken entry, staggering back to avoid the shards of glass, which flew in dangerously. Her arms had instinctively flown upward to shield her face, and now she slowly lowered them to view the intruder uncertainly.

The figure had landed calmly on the carpet of Erik's bedroom, straightening from his landed crouch to absently brush shards of glass from the shoulder of his leather trench coat. Largely clad in black attire, occasional glimpses of scarlet could be seen as the passing breeze from the broken window shifted the hem of his long coat and exposed the red lining. Beneath his coat, a black waistcoat was teamed with straight black trousers, both of which were edged by scarlet stitching. The man didn't move as he stood in front of her, watching her from behind opaque black glasses. Raven stood her ground defensively, watching the man in front of her with narrowed eyes.

"Good evening, Miss Darkholme," he greeted, tone silkily calm and beholding an English accent.

Raven did not reply, but merely lifted her head in an aloof manner. This action summoned a small smile on the male's ghostly pale face that almost seemed to glow in the darkness of the room.

"I must thank you," he continued, nodding his head her way in an almost respectful indication.

Betraying her silence, Raven let out a sharp, "For what?"

There was a moment's silence in which the man regarded Raven before he continued. "For leading me to Mr Lensherr, of course."

Instinctively, Raven defensively tensed up at his words. "I haven't led you to anyone." Disguised beneath her silk dressing gown sleeves, her hands clenched into tight fists, ready for the likely battle ahead.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he began, but Raven swiftly burst into action, spinning her torso and bringing her arms flying round to strike him in the neck to knock him down. But he reacted faster than her, and he grabbed by a wrist and threw her aside. Her back hit the bedroom wall harshly, knocking the wind from her stomach. She glared up at him, realising that his hand had left her wrist and instead was held out in front of her, palm spread and facing her torso.

She couldn't move in her position against the wall, and even as his hand fell back to his side, she remained immobile by some invisible force. Her dark eyes flashing with anger, she glared at him intently as he turned his back on her to begin walking towards the bedroom door. The back of his leather trench coat was revealed to her, her eyes tracing the peculiar red diamond shape that was situated on the high neck. Her lips grew thin as she continued to glare at the back of the man before she cried out for assistance. "ERIK!"

At her exclamation, he spun round swiftly; swiping his black glasses from his face to reveal blazing crimson eyes that appeared to be void of pupils. Raven felt her world suddenly darkening as her eyes latched upon his. Blackness poured in from all sides, circling the glowing scarlet orbs before they too were lost to the unconscious darkness.

The telekinetic hold on her body vanished, and without his aid, she slumped to the floor in a cataleptic heap, the silky blue texture of her dressing gown pooling about her crumpled knees.

The bedroom door was thrown open as a sleep-deprived, dishevelled looking Erik stumbled in, his eyes quickly becoming alert as he glanced over the situation. The intruder quickly looked towards Erik, his strange eyes meeting his. "I'm not here for trouble," he said softly.

But Erik was staring at Raven's unconscious form, and his fists automatically clenched, "It does not appear that way."

Noticing Erik defensive posture, the man smiled softly. "You cannot hurt me, Mr Lensherr. You are nothing but a frail old man to me." Though Erik knew his statement held some painful truth, he was determined to keep his head lifted and his posture ready. "However," continued the man as he pocketed his glasses, "I can change all that."

"What do you mean?" asked Erik stiffly, his eyes narrowing.

Absently adjusting the neck of his black trench coat, the stranger pursued. "You were cured, Mr Lensherr.. but I can change all that. I can make you powerful once more." He stared directly at Erik. "I can cure the cured."

"You can reverse it?"

"Indeed, and then some. I can reverse it, and in time make you stronger. However, there is a price to pay." Erik's fists were gently uncurling as he watched the stranger. The thought of being able to be at one with metal once more was breathing a fire inside him of adrenaline and need. "I expect you to work for me," the man completed with a nod of his head. "I need powerful mutants, Mr Lensherr. You are, after all, a class four."

Erik's eyes travelled over Raven's fallen form before they returned to the man. "And how can you do this?"

"I am a genetic scientist. I am well equipped and well funded in this area. However, I need your cooperation."

The very idea of this reversal process filled Erik with such a desire, that his concerns were quickly beginning to ebb away. Unlike before, where Erik was a proud mutant of tremendous power, Erik would never have worked for someone else. But times had changed, he was no longer a mutant, he no longer had great power and he was no longer proud.

"Very well," Erik replied quietly, then inclining his head towards Raven. "Both of us shall be cured of this state."

There was a moment's hesitation in the stranger's behaviour before he spread a charming smile and nodded his head, "Of course, Mr Lensherr. We travel immediately to my location." With a swish of his trench coat, he turned and strode by Raven, a click of his fingers waking her up with a start.

"Wait," said Erik, holding up a hand in halt as the man moved back towards the shattered window.

Pausing, the man turned, his blood-red eyes gleaming back across to Erik. "Yes?"

"Who are you?" asked Erik, who was now being watched a bewildered looking Raven.

The man merely smiled momentarily, continuing to advance towards the window as he answered. "Mister Sinister."

* * *

And so Mister Sinister has arrived! I changed him a little in certain aspects from the comics, and tried to make it so he would fit it more comfortably with the movie-verse and not be too radically 'out-there' (for example, pale skin, not white. His outfit, modernised, but with Victorian touches and still the trademark red and black. And of course, the red diamond, not on his forehead, but on his coat!) I really wanted to make him acceptable for the movie, so I hope you like this chapter! And also understand Erik's utmost desire to have his powers back, even at a price. Please leave a review!


End file.
